


Caught In The Rain

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat versucht, an alles zu denken – vergeblich.Irgendwann nach den Ereignissen in 2x16 'Unsere Eigenen Songs' / 'Orginal Song'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180614) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

 

 

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Kurt entsetzt, als Blaine ihn an der Hand über die Wiese zog. Der Untergrund war rutschig von dem Regen, der auf sie herunter prasselte und Kurt hatte alle Mühe, nicht hinzufallen und sich gleichzeitig seine Tasche über den Kopf zu halten.

"Komm schon!" rief Blaine ihm lachend über die Schulter zu.

Kurt konnte nicht anders, als mitzulachen, obwohl es eher ein ungläubiges Lachen war. "Die Geschäfte sind dort _drüben_. Geschäfte mit _Dächern_ und _heißen Getränken_."

"Wir sind fast da."

Kurt lugte unter seiner Tasche hervor und sah, dass sie sich dem kleinen Bühnenpavillon in der Mitte des Parks näherten; einer runden offenen Konstruktion mit einem Dach und Säulen, die durch eine niedrige Holzwand miteinander verbunden waren. "Wir werden stundenlang hier festsitzen", sagte er, als sie die Stufen hinauf stolperten. "Wie Gestrandete auf einer einsamen Insel. Wasser, Wasser, soweit das Auge reicht und noch nicht einmal ein Latte Macchiato zum Trinken." Er ließ seine Tasche sinken und ließ den Blick über die ausgedehnte Rasenfläche schweifen, die sich nach allen Seiten hin ausbreitete, ohne Aussicht auf einen Regenschutz.

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich etwas vorbereitet habe", sagte Blaine und legte seinen durchnässten Mantel und Schal ab.

Erst als Kurt sich umdrehte, bemerkte er den Weidenkorb, der, mit einer zusammengefalteten karierten Decke obendrauf, an einer der Seitenwände stand. Alle Beschwerden, die ihm eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, waren vergessen. "Was ist das?" fragte er.

"Ein Picknick." Blaine sah ein wenig verlegen aus – und feucht, weshalb sich seine Haare zu ringeln begannen, was ziemlich ablenkte – aber er stand aufrecht da und sah Kurt ins Gesicht. "Es könnte sein, dass ich vergessen habe, die Wettervorhersage zu checken, als ich es plante, aber es wird trotzdem gehen, oder?"

Kurt wickelte langsam seinen Schal ab, schüttelte das Wasser von seiner Jacke und besah sich die Szenerie in einem ganz neuen Licht. Blaine hatte ein Picknick geplant. Für sie. Für _ihn_. "Es geht", sagte er und schaffte es nicht, sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Blaine lächelte – offensichtlich erleichtert – zurück. "Hast du das vorbereitet, als du mir Rachel auf den Hals gehetzt hast, um mit mir über Atemtechniken zu diskutieren?"

"Ja. Verzeihst du mir?"

Kurt tat so, als müsse er darüber nachdenken, aber die Wahrheit war, wenn Blaine ihn so ernsthaft und zugleich voller Hoffnung ansah, dann konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. "Das hängt davon ab, was in dem Korb ist", sagte er so hoheitsvoll wie möglich.

"Dann lass es mich dir zeigen." Blaine faltete die Decke auseinander und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Kurt lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Seitenwand und sah zu, wie Blaine den Korb auspackte – eine Schüssel Erdbeeren, eine Flasche Cidre und Plastik-Sektflöten, einen Teller mit kleinen Sandwiches – in nette kleine Rechtecke geschnitten, viel zu akkurat, als das Blaine es selbst getan haben könnte – und eine Auswahl von Kurts Lieblingsbiscottis. Als er alles auf der Decke arrangiert hatte, schaute Blaine fast ein bisschen ängstlich zu Kurt auf und fragte: "Gut so?"

"Ich verzeihe dir", sagte Kurt und er fühlte sich ein bisschen atemlos. Blaines Antwort war ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Du hast wirklich alles bedacht."

"Nicht alles", Blaine zuckte die Schultern und deutete auf den Regen, der direkt neben ihnen herunter prasselte.

"Der Regen ist eigentlich sogar ein bisschen romantisch." Kurt ließ die Hand über das Geländer gleiten und versuchte, sein wild pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es waren nur eine Wolldecke und etwas zu essen, aber bisher hatte noch nie jemand so etwas für ihn gemacht. "Auf eine ' _Top Hat_ ' Art und Weise."

" _Top Hat_?"

Kurt wandte sich ihm überrascht zu und sagte: " _Top Hat_. Fred Astaire." Als Blaine ihn weiterhin ausdruckslos ansah, sagte er pikiert: " ['Isn't this a Lovely Day to be Caught in the Rain'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl6FLfHTC68)?' "

"Ich bin eher der Gene Kelly Typ", gestand Blaine.

Die Schmetterlinge in Kurts Bauch waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben. "Gene Kelly. Gene Kelly. Du ziehst Gene Kelly Fred Astaire vor?!"

"Entschuldige."

"Jetzt sag mir, dass du wenigstens schon 'Cheek to Cheek' gesehen hast, das ist auch aus _Top Hat_."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du meine Güte", sagte Kurt und ließ sich betroffen auf die Decke sinken. "Wir reden hier von ['Cheek to Cheek'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOYzFKizikU), Blaine! Einer der großartigsten Tanznummern des Kinos aller Zeiten, ganz zu schweigen von dem großartigsten Kleid aller Zeiten." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte: "Getragen von Ginger Rogers. Bitte, sag mir, dass du schon von _ihr_ gehört hast."

"Natürlich habe ich von Ginger Rogers gehört!"

Kurt entspannte sich ein wenig. "Das ist zumindest etwas." Er glättete eine Falte in seiner Hose. "Aber wir müssen dringend etwas gegen diese himmelschreiende Bildungslücke unternehmen. Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit werden wir uns _Top Hat_ ansehen müssen."

Blaine kicherte und sagte: "In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns den Film an und ich verspreche dir, dass ich von dem Kleid beeindruckt sein werde."

"Oh, das wirst du. Es ist ein Meisterwerk. Unzählige Strauße mussten ihr Leben lassen, um es herzustellen und wahrscheinlich sind sie glücklich gestorben in dem Wissen, was ihr Opfer der Welt schenken wird."

"Strauße?"

Mit einem Seufzen erklärte Kurt: "Wegen der Federn. Komm schon, Blaine. Denk doch mal nach."

"Heh", protestierte Blaine. "Stell mir lieber eine Frage über Gene Kelly."

"Das werde ich schön bleiben lassen."

Blaine goss etwas Cidre in eine der Sektflöten und reichte sie Kurt. "Fred Astaire ist nicht der einzige berühmte Tänzer auf der Welt, weißt du."

"Es wird dir nicht gelingen, mich mit kulinarischen Genüssen von deiner Unwissenheit abzulenken", sagte Kurt, nahm das Glas aber entgegen. Seine Finger prickelten, wo sie Blaines Finger an dem Plastikstiel berührten.

Lächelnd lehnte Blaine sich vor und die immer noch unvermutete Wärme von Blaines Mund auf seinen Lippen, ließ Kurt das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Der Kuss war sanft und andauernd, und als Blaine ihn beendete, fühlte Kurt sich ein wenig benommen.

"Und wie wär's damit?" fragte Blaine und er sah auch etwas benommen aus.

"Ja." Kurt war überrascht, wie leise das kam und er lächelte genauso breit wie Blaine. In letzter Zeit lächelten sie beide ziemlich oft. Eigentlich war er froh, dass es regnete, denn so war mit Sicherheit niemand in der Nähe, der sie sehen oder verurteilen konnte. Er musste sich nicht zurückhalten; sie waren ganz unter sich.

"Gut." Blaines Blick verweilte noch für einen Moment auf Kurt Gesicht, dann lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter ihm. "Jetzt versuch' ein paar Erdbeeren. Die sind 'bio', extra für dich."

"Danke." Kurt suchte sich eine Beere aus der Schüssel und biss hinein. Sie war nicht so süß, wie es eine perfekt reife gewesen wäre, aber es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus, dass sie gerade keine Saison hatten. Blaine hatte sie extra für _ihn_ gekauft.

"Ich habe gelesen, dass man eine Erdbeere in seinen Drink machen soll, damit es fruchtiger schmeckt."

"Die Beere oder der Cidre?"

"Ähm, ich weiß nicht mehr genau", sagte Blaine stirnrunzelnd.

"Also..... gilt das nicht eigentlich für Sekt?"

Blaine senkte den Kopf und lachte leise. "Ja, du hast recht. Ich meine..... Cidre ist Apfelsaft, oder nicht? Er ist also sowieso schon süß und fruchtig. Tut mir leid."

"Das muss dir doch nicht leid tun", antwortete Kurt und lächelte Blaine aufmunternd an, als ihre Blicke sich wieder trafen.

"Okay", sagte Blaine leise und jetzt war es Kurt, der sich vorbeugte für einen Kuss. Ihm drehte sich der Kopf, als der Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde und plötzlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er seine Hände in Blaines Pullover krallte – mit einem Griff, der dem Gewebe mit Sicherheit nicht zuträglich war – um zu verhindern, dass er einfach so davon schwebte, weil ihre Beziehung sich so wahnsinngig gut anfühlte – _Beziehung!_ – er konnte es kaum fassen.

Aber als er sich wieder von Blaine löste, mit hochroten Wangen und froh, einen Schluck Cidre trinken zu können, wurde ihm etwas klar. Blaine, der sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, um dieses Picknick vorzubereiten, der vor Publikum auftrat, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, war nervös. Er wartete nervös auf Kurts Reaktion. Richtig nervös – darüber, was Kurt wohl von der ganzen Szenerie hielt, von jeder einzelnen Kleinigkeit – und ihre Unterhaltung war ihm wirklich wichtig. Das war nicht einfach nur ein schöner Zeitvertreib für einen Nachmittag; das alles war für Blaine wirklich von Bedeutung.

"Du meine Güte", sagte er mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Blaine schreckte hoch und sah sich um. "Was? Stimmt was nicht?"

"Du."

"Ich?"

"Ja. Du, Blaine Anderson, bist ein Verrückter. Ein riesiger, romantischer Verrückter."

Blaine blinzelte ihn an und fing an zu lachen. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

"Mein wohlerzogener, liebster Freund ist verrückt", sagte Kurt, an die Allgenmeinheit gewandt. Das Wort 'Freund' sandte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du findest mich wohlerzogen?"

"Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Du kannst der Wahrheit nicht entkommen."

"Du hast mich erwischt", gab Blaine zu und betrachtete seine Hände. "Wie auch immer ich äußerlich erscheinen mag. Im Innern bin ich ein Narr."

"Ich hab's gewusst."

"Ich wollte etwas ganz Besonderes für dich machen. Nach dem ganzen Jeremiah-Desaster kam es mir besonders wichtig vor. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht gut darin bin."

Blaines plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit erfasste auch Kurt. Er beugte sich zu Blaine und nahm seine Hand. "Es ist perfekt. Du bist perfekt." Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke und er setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute sich um. "Jetzt sag mir aber nur nicht, dass die Warblers sich hier irgendwo versteckt haben."

Jetzt lachte Blaine. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", versprach er.

"Okay", sagte Kurt und lehnte sich wieder bequem an Blaines Schulter. "Dann ist es perfekt."

Sie lächelten sich für einen Moment an und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder ihrem leicht feuchten Picknick zu. Als Kurt sich ein kleines Sandwich-Rechteck nahm, summte er glücklich vor sich hin.

" _Top Hat_?" fragte Blaine nach der Melodie.

" _Top Hat!_ Das wir uns morgen Abend ansehen werden." Kurt biss in sein Gurkensandwich; es war traditionell gemacht, aber sehr lecker. " 'Cheek to Cheek' ist wirklich ein großartiger Tanz. Ginger Rogers hat nicht nur rückwärts und in High Heels getanzt. Sie hat sich sprichwörtlich Stunde um Stunde die Füße wundgetanzt, und selbst, als sie zu bluten anfingen, hat sie weitergetanzt, bis die Szene im Kasten war. Sie war eben ein Profi."

Blaine zuckte zusammen. "Ich verspreche dir, dass du mir das morgen alles erzählen darfst, aber könnten wir beim Essen darauf verzichten, über blutende Füße zu reden?"

"Ihr jungen Leute habt keine Achtung vor der Geschichte", sagte Kurt und rümpfte die Nase.

"Ich würde mich lieber mit dir über die Zukunft unterhalten", erklärte Blaine mit großen liebevollen Augen. " _Unsere_ Zukunft."

Kurt starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann prusteten sie beide los vor Lachen, denn das war wirklich ein ausgsprochen kitschiger Satz gewesen. "Du Verrückter", sagte er.

"Aber es gefällt dir", sagte Blaine und diesmal war es ganz offensichtlich, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Ja, das tut es", antwortete Kurt, und sein Puls ging schneller. "Es gefällt mir wirklich."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
> Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
